


Ten roommates, three dogs, one family.

by Anonymous



Series: DSMP College Roomates [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ADHD, All in the past though, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Astraphobia, College, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Movie Night, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roommates, Sensory Overload, Service Dogs, Technoblade has ADHD, This really isn't as dark as the tags say I promise I just don't want to not tag things, Touch-Starved, dream has ADHD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Technoblade has yet to find somewhere he feels like he belongs. When he sees an add for a shared housing situation, cheaper than his other options, he decides that social anxiety be damned, it's the best option.Wilbur hasn't been ok for a long time. He lives with other people in the hopes that not being alone will soothe the loneliness in his bonesSapnap moves from Texas as soon as he turns 18, looking for somewhere where being different is allowed.Eret crosses an ocean to get away from his past. They're not sure they can run fast enough.Bad is just trying to hold himself and his best friend together through all the pain they've put up with. He's not sure he'll ever be able to do it.Dream dreams of the life he wants. He works too long, too hard, too desperate to prove to himself that he's worth something.George comes to America looking for a community, a family, something he's not sure he's really felt. He finds it.Phil just wants to keep the people around him in one piece, no matter what it costs to himself.Together, somehow, they fit their broken pieces together into a puzzle, into a family, that nothing can break.
Relationships: Only Platonic - Relationship
Series: DSMP College Roomates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060094
Comments: 11
Kudos: 227
Collections: Anonymous





	Ten roommates, three dogs, one family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! did I write a new thing despite already having three fics being worked on? yup!! I've listed all of the roommate combos, and majors, in the end notes in case anyone wants to see them; I'm not entirely sure, yet, if this fic is going to focus on Techno or jump perspectives but I guess we'll see! Please kudos and comment if you enjoy I love to hear feedback.

An ad was placed in the new-student brochure a month or so before the fall semester started. The ad was looking for tenants, preferably college students, to be roommates in a house just off of campus. Since there’d be a number of people living there, rent was relatively cheap, and it was close enough to campus to be convenient.

Technoblade wasn’t sure why he’d decided this was a good idea. Well, the cost was a good reason, but the idea of living with a lot of people was relatively terrifying and he was very much regretting his decision as he carried his bags up towards the house. He was a few minutes early; he knew, from the email he’d gotten a few days before, that the others would be there in about ten minutes and then they’d figure out roommates but he desperately wanted to not be the last one there.

He wasn’t alone, though; he glanced down to Floof, his two-year-old standard poodle service dog who sat against his leg, bringing her head around to nudge his hand. He knew rationally that he was allowed to have Floof here, and that he’d told the others and that he wasn’t the only one with a service dog, apparently, but he was still nervous as he ran his fingers over his arms.

Floof sat up straighter, nudging his hands with her muzzle gently until he shifted to pet her instead. “Good girl.” The pup woofed, and a moment later the door swung open. She and Techno both turned in time to see a lanky man with blond hair step into the room and give a little wave to him. “Hi there, I’m Dream.” “Techno. This is Floof.” “Nice to meet you, both of you.” The man walks over to give him a handshake but doesn’t go near Floof and Techno relaxes, just a little; he knows that at some point he’ll let Floof out of her harness to meet everyone but his skin was buzzing with too much anxiety for him to be willing to consider it, now.

It just got worse as more people came. There was a sandy-haired man and another blond who settled down near each other on another couch, two darker-haired figures who definitely knew each other by the way they were having an animated conversation about Minecraft.

The next figure caught his eye; a man with dark brown, wavy hair and a large, black dog at his side. He slowly found his way to one of the free chairs, the dog sitting like a wall in front of him very similar to how Floof was standing, and Techno gave a slight dip of his head to the other man. 

He thought that was it but a few minutes later two more dark-haired figures, one tall and one short, slipped in, a tall but stocky pitbull at the side of the taller. Dream seemed to have been waiting and now stood, clapping once to get everyone’s attention. Techno isn’t sure when Dream had decided he was in charge but he wouldn’t complain as long as he didn’t have to. 

“I….sorry, I didn’t mean to just, take charge, but I think we’re all here? We should introduce ourselves maybe, and then...do we want to just draw straws for roommates or?”  
The shorter man gave a loud “Uh, I guess we can start, then? I’m Skeppy, this is my best friend Bad.” The taller man laughed. “I can introduce myself, you muffin, but yes, I’m Bad. We’re both very excited to be rooming with you guys!” 

The introductions go too fast, and Techno is certain that he won’t remember most of the names, but he does his best. “Alright, let’s see who’s with who...I have a randomizer app, does that work?” Everyone makes affirmative sounds so Fundy pulls out his phone, carefully inputting everyone’s name which Techno is a little impressed that he remembers.

“Alright...so... Eret is first!” The redhead gives a sharp smile. “And he’s with...Techno!” The man with the large, black dog waved happily techno managed an awakward one back as Fundy moved on. “Ok, next up we haaave George!” The glasses-wearing figure glanced around a little nervously as Fundy continued to try and turn this into a spectator sport. “He’ll be rooming wiiiiith me!” 

Techno shifted uncomfortably, suddenly deeply wishing that they’d done this some quieter way. “Wilbur up next, you’re with...Skeppy! Then we’ve got...Sapnap, you’re with Bad, and Dream, you’re with Phil! Does that work for everyone?” They all nod cautiously, people shifting until they’re sitting next to their new roommates; Techno tangles his fingers in Floof’s fur and gives a careful nod to Eret.

“I had an idea” Phil speaks up. “I uh...do we want to make like...a list of rules and things we’d all like people to be considerate of? I don’t want to like, accidentally hurt someone, yknow?” They all nod, and so Phil whips out his phone to write it up. Most of the suggestions are pretty tame; no slurs, nothing inappropriate in public, be a reasonably considerate person, etc. 

After a few minutes Bad raises his hand and gives a cautious “I don’t...like swearing constantly? I mean, I’m fine with it sometimes, but if people could try not to make it...every other word in the main rooms?” Everyone nods and after that the suggestions lean a little more personal; he’s not sure who asks for an effort to avoid yelling but he knows he appreciates it. Skeppy throws in something about scented candles which is weirdly specific, fair enough.

“We can always add in the future if people think of something else they want to add, yeah?” People nod. “I was also thinking, we don’t at all have to but like...do we want to try and have movie night some night so we can all hang out?” “Sure, that sounds fun” Dream says, and the others nod in agreement and so rule 15 is that “Thursdays is movie night; please make an effort to attend because making time to do not-school is important for mental health.” 

They post the rules in their discord, and Phil says something about putting them on a paper on the fridge or something, too but at that point Techno has gone so far over his quota of human interaction for the day that he wants to flee. He’s zoned out for...most of the conversation on what room people get, only rising when he sees Eret’s dog stand out of the corner of his eye and following his new roommate back to their room.

He zones back in when Eret speaks. “So you’re Techno?” “Mmm hmm. You’re Eret?” The man nods, glancing between the beds. “Which do you want?” Techno considers; he already knows which he wants, he wants the one closer to the door and the window for easier exits but what if Eret wanted that one and got mad at him and 

And Eret took the bed further from the door. He saw the look on his new roommate’s face; it was clear which bed Techno wanted and he was happy to take the other. Techno looks exhausted; he all but flops on his bed, his dog scrambling up after him and laying on his knees. Eret is intimately familiar with the position enough to know that it’s grounding and so he does his best to just quietly get his clothes in the dresser.

Henry lays on the bed and watches. Eret is tired; the flight had been long and his sleep schedule was shit, so he clambered up onto the bed and curled up next to Henry. “G’night Henry.” He whispers, tangling his fingers in the labradoodle’s fur. “Good pup.” He falls asleep before he has time to think that this is a horrible idea.

Techno doesn’t sleep; being a chronic insomniac makes that a little hard. He does, on the other hand, completely dissociate. He’s unsure of how long has passed when he comes back to himself but a quick scan of the room shows him what has roused him; his new roommate, Eret, is twitching on his bed, a whimper catching in his throat. His dog moves, drapes over his lap, and though he doesn’t stop whimpering it quiets just a little.

It feels painfully private, so Techno stands, slowly heading into the living room. Thankfully, most of the others seem to still be in their rooms; the living room is alone, though he can hear someone in the kitchen. He sits, taking off Floof’s harness and letting her scamper around smelling everything. 

Footsteps draw his attention; the blond one, Phil, is standing in the doorway. “Hey there, do you want some Tea? Or Coco?” He hesitates for a moment before giving a careful “Coco would be nice.” Phil nods, reappearing a few moments later to pass him a mug. Floof scampers over to greet him and Techno can see the question on the man’s voice so he forces himself to speak up. “She’s off duty, you can hang out with her when she’s not in her harness.

Phil sits, immediately petting the fluffy dog who makes happy little sounds. “Aww, who’s a good puppy? Huh? Huh?” he coos, and Techno can’t help but give a tiny smile. “What’s their name?” “Her name is Floof and she is the Best Dog.” Phil grins, leaning back on the couch and flipping the TV on. “Want to watch something?” “Sure.” 

Phil pulls Netflix up and switches to some random show, Floof scrambling up to lay over both of their laps. Techno doesn’t focus on the show but the chatter is soothing and Floof’s weight over his lap is calming. “Are you excited to live here?” He hums, shrugs. “Yeah. People...make me...nervous.” Phil nods, because yes, he can see the nervous tics in the man’s movement and the way his eyes keep darting to the doors. “Let me know if I can do anything, yeah?”

Techno nods even though he knows he won’t, leaning back in his seat to focus more on the show. Floof settles, licking at his hand, and he wonders, once again, if this is really his greatest idea.

**Author's Note:**

> MAJORS:
> 
> Techno: English and Psychology  
> Dream: Computer Science  
> George: Computer Science  
> Sapnap: Math  
> Wilbur: Music/Theater  
> Phil: Teaching/Psychology  
> Skeppy: Undecided  
> BBH: Computer Sciences/Psychology/Sociology  
> Fundy: Animal Sciences/Biology  
> Eret: History/International Relations/Political Science 
> 
> ROOMS:  
> Eret and Techno  
> George and Fundy  
> Wilbur and Skeppy  
> Sapnap and BBH  
> Dream and Phil


End file.
